


Make it go away.

by wildest_dreams94



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildest_dreams94/pseuds/wildest_dreams94
Summary: Set after last nights episode. Fluff and Vanessa looking after Charity.Initially a one off but if you want more chapters that's fine by me.





	1. Chapter 1

She couldn’t quite believe she had done it. She could feel the blood rushing through her. The pounding sound of her heartbeat ringing in her ears as the room began to spin. The silence turned into mutters and shocked gasps as the police barged past her. She’d done it. She’d told everyone. Bails was looking at her with pure hatred. It scared her. She’d seen that look before, numerous times and it had always ended with her hurt in some way – physical, mentally, both and all at the same time.  
Bails bounded up to her and she braced herself for impact. Charity swallowed hard as she felt the police barge past her, in time to grab Bails hard and pull him away. She could see his mouth moving, uttering foul taunts and names no doubt – but she heard nothing. Her head was still rushing with blood, fear in her body causing her senses to numb. The only thing she felt was a hand, firm but gently told onto her own shaking hand. She turned to see, Vanessa stood next to her. Her Vanessa.  
She came back to herself as she heard the slam of the door of the police car. It had taken all of Vanessa’s will to get Charity out of the room before any of the press or villagers could chase after her. Luckily the police had offered a safe and direct route home to avoid them. They had however forewarned Vanessa that they would be back the next day to take an official statement. Vanessa had agreed on Charity’s behalf, never letting go of her girlfriend’s hand. Charity followed Vanessa like a puppy to Vanessa’s door, not daring to make eye contact or look up at any of the surroundings. Vanessa unlocked the door and pushed hard, letting Charity enter the cottage first before bolting the door and leaving the outside world firmly outside. Just for tonight at least. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charity stood in the doorway, still numb but slowly she regained herself. Vanessa flicked the kettle on then slowly came back to her girl. She stood only a few feet away from her and observed.  
“Charity” she whispered. Charity jumped slightly but finally looked in her eyes, a half smile forming on her lips.  
“I did it” Charity mustered. Vanessa felt her stomach flood with relief and she wrapped her arms tightly round the taller woman. Charity slumped into her frame, feeling the relief she’d been craving for an eternity. Vanessa slowly untied Charity’s coat and threw it over the sofa, then wrapped her arms round her body once more.  
“You did. Charity. I am so proud of you. You…you are incredible” Vanessa began. She knew that Charity would curse her for praising her but she didn’t stop “and I know you’re going to tell me you’re not and that I need to shut up but I won’t. I will never stop being in awe of you Charity Dingle. You just stood up and…” Charity cuts her off with her fingers pushed against her mouth.  
“Ness…please” Charity interrupts and shakes her head. “I know you mean well babe but…I don’t need you to do this” Charity whispers. Vanessa cups her face in her hands and brings her eye-line level.  
“I know you don’t. Because you don’t realise how much you’re worth, but I do! I see you Charity and I am so proud of you” Vanessa smiles and leans her forehead against Charity’s. Charity half-heartedly smiles into Vanessa as she wraps her arms round her little waist.  
“Can we just…be us for tonight? I don’t want to think about the repercussions tonight” Charity asks sighing gently into Vanessa. Vanessa nods and smiles even though her heart is breaking. She doesn’t want to even think of the events to come, but right now she will do whatever her girlfriend wants. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charity whimpered and jolted against Vanessa as she drifted in and out of sleep. Vanessa stroked her face with the gentlest of touches, stroking the soft, delicate skin as Charity rested her head on her lap. Vanessa had encouraged Charity to lay down on the sofa and on Vanessa over an hour ago. Of course Charity was resistant at first but Vanessa had insisted. She had played with her hair, trailed her fingertips over her skin and wrapped her with a blanket when she began to drift off. Vanessa watched her intently, watching her chest rise and fall with every breathe, watched her eyes flicker as she groaned.  
“Mm..no” Charity whimpered again. She jerked her arm out but was met gently by Vanessa. Vanessa’s eyes filled with tears. She didn’t want to wake her but it killed her to think of her in any emotional pain. Vanessa shushed her, still stroking her face softly.  
“Shh it’s okay” Vanessa whispered. Charity stirred again, this time her eyes bolting open with a start.  
“Ness!” Charity called as she sat upp. Vanessa wrapped her arms round her front gently.  
“Shh Charity, Charity I’m here!” Vanessa comforted her, kissing her head as Charity came around.  
“Oh god…I…er. I’m sorry” Charity whispered wiping her eyes and turning round to face Vanessa.  
“Shh it’s okay. You’re safe…I’ll keep you safe” Vanessa smiled and stroked her hair gently. Charity looked up at Vanessa, saw her bright eyes beaming at her. So much love invested in her for this woman. Charity lunged forward, pressing her lips to Vanessa’s with determination, taking Vanessa by surprise. Charity knelt up on the sofa and wrapped her arms round Ness’s neck pulling her in. Vanessa pulled back pushing Charity back gently. Charity pulled back bending her head to capture Vanessa again, lips determined and eager to kiss the other woman.  
“Char…”  
“Please” Charity pleaded in-between her broken kisses. Charity pushed Vanessa back, her hands creeping to Vanessa’s sides and pulling her in. Vanessa kissed her back, trying to soften the kiss with gentle brushes of her lips but Charity wasn’t having it. She bit down on Vanessa’s lower lip granting a hiss from the vet.  
“Charity calm down” Vanessa shuffled back breaking the kiss. Charity slumped back on the sofa.  
“Please…I just need” Charity stopped herself and put her hands through her hair. Vanessa leaned in taking her hand in hers.  
“Talk to me”  
“Ness…I don’t want to feel him, or think about him…I want to feel you, I want you. I want you in my head, nothing else…please let me feel you” Charity spoke with a beg. Vanessa leant into Charity, inhaled her perfume and kissed her sweetly on the lips with gentility.  
“Are…you…sure?” Vanessa spoke into the kiss. Charity nodded, kissing back and pulling Vanessa upwards so they were standing.  
“Make it go away Ness…”  
Vanessa locked her hand into Charity’s and slowly led her upstairs.


	2. Hold me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments. please comment if you're enjoying and might do more.

Charity was by no means gentle. Vanessa knew this is what she needed, knew it was what she physically needed to calm the pit of frustration and fear deep within her. She craved the control. Vanessa knew that Charity enjoyed control when it came to sex. She enjoyed the dominance and the power of being in charge. It gave her a sense of animalistic control. Made her feel strong. Made her forget the feelings of being a scared, fragile teen who wasn’t in control. Taking the dominant role in bed with Vanessa made up for those feelings. It made her _wet_.

Vanessa knew all this, knew it from previous encounters. She knew the days or evenings when she could be granted a little more control, or lead the way in the bedroom. She also know the times when she would be toyed with, played with and teased for Charity’s sexual benefit. She knew not to argue with Charity on nights like these. It always ended the same – Charity satisfied with Vanessa crumbled into a million pieces, laid out for her on the bed, having come again and again.

Vanessa had never quite understood until tonight, why Charity had sometimes clung a little tighter, grabbed a little harder and cried out a little louder on some occasions. She realised now. She understood the raw nature of Charity’s need, she knew why she craved this. Vanessa had asked her numerous times on the venture upstairs if this was what she really wanted. Each time Charity had verbally or physically shown her that yes, yes she wanted it. Wanted her in this way.

Vanessa stopped outside her bedroom door and cupped Charity’s face gently in her palms. Charity had lent in to kiss her firmly but passionately as she opened the door to the bedroom and shuffled Vanessa backwards and against the nearest wall. Vanessa had gasped as her back hit the stone wall with a thud. Charity soothed it gently with her fingers as they danced on her lower back holding her close, filling the space between them. Charity suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of emotion flood through her veins. Maybe it was the hint of Vanessa’s perfume as she kissed her neck, or the small hands which were placed so delicately around her neck, or the sweet smile she felt as she kissed Vanessa’s lips. Vanessa felt a single, wet tear fall from Charity’s eyes and fall onto her cheek. It pained her to see the woman she cared so deeply for this way. Vanessa wanted to wrap her up, wanted to hold her like a china doll in case she broke.

Charity sensed the realisation of her emotion, felt Vanessa stall in her motions, so of course Charity pushed harder. Pushed Vanessa back against the wall and covered her mouth with her own. Vanessa knew she couldn’t argue with Charity tonight. She knew when she tasted the metallic taste of her own blood from the lip that Charity was biting on, that she couldn’t win tonight. They were going by Charity’s rules tonight. Charity made short work of Vanessa’s clothes. She ripped the navy shirt in one motion, sending the buttons across the room in various directions. She had unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them down past her thighs, enough to gain access to the top of her underwear (just to tease of course – for now). Vanessa tried to push her towards the bed once, twice, three times but failed. Instead she found herself held up against the wall with all Charity’s might. Charity’s left hand crept to the elastic of Vanessa’s underwear, hooking her fingers inside the material just enough to scrape across heated skin. Vanessa let out a breathless moan at the contact. Charity knew it wasn’t enough, so she slipped her hand lower directly cupping Vanessa’s heat. My god she was dripping. Charity moaned at the feeling of her. Thick, wet heat coating her middle and forefinger with every stroke. Vanessa was moaning with thick desire by this point. Charity couldn’t stand it. Couldn’t stand to think of losing this, ever. Her right hand made its way up Vanessa’s chest and to her neck. She wrapped her hand round the base of Vanessa’s throat. Not hard enough to scare her or cut off any real chance of breathing, but enough for the control she wanted and enough to make Vanessa’s eyes turn into fire.

“You can’t go. You can’t ever leave now” Charity cried, tears streaming down her face. Vanessa gasped for breathe and shook her head fiercely.

“Never” Vanessa agreed breathlessly. Charity felt her eyes fill again. This time she pressed her fingers hard against Vanessa’s clit and rubbed in thick, fast circles. Vanessa cried out, hissing at the contact. It almost hurt with pleasure. Charity released her hand from her throat and placed it in Vanessa’s hand, locking her fingers with the blondes and raising the hand up to the wall.

“You are mine Ness” Charity trembled.

She watched intensely as Vanessa screwed her eyes tightly shut. She worked her harder, fasted, rubbing at her clit enough to make her legs shake against her hand. “Yes…yes!!” Vanessa wailed. Charity leant in close, taking Vanessa’s lips between her own, slowed her hand slightly and lowered it to the source of wet heat.

“This, is all for me Ness…All of it, all of you. No one can have this” she emphasised the ‘this’ as two fingers plunged into Vanessa.

Vanessa cried out and grabbed onto Charity’s shoulders, nails digging in deep and desperately. It didn’t take long before Vanessa was falling apart in Charity’s arms, screaming out Charity’s name loud enough that Charity had to close her hand over the shaking blonde’s mouth.

“Shhhh Ness!” Charity finally smiled as she watched Vanessa come down from her high. Vanessa’s breathes slowed so she moved Charity’s hand, holding it tight as she pushed forcefully leading them onto the bed. Vanessa discarded her half-broken clothes and pushed Charity down on the mattress.

“God you’re amazing” Vanessa whispered. Charity brought her aching hand up to her mouth, tasted Vanessa looking her straight in the eyes making Vanessa squirm and blush.

“You _taste_ amazing babe” Charity smirked. Vanessa silenced her with her mouth, kissing her hard enough to taste herself on her lover’s lips.

Charity held on tight to the smaller woman and pulled her on top of her. Vanessa began removing the other woman’s clothes, desperately seeking bare skin, knowing Charity was in need of her own release to block out these demons. Charity soon found herself naked, bare and laid out for Vanessa. She was never one to feel nervous of her nakedness, or shamed of it even. She had revealed herself to plenty before, plenty who were not as grateful as Vanessa was. Vanessa traced every inch of her skin with her soft fingertips. It made Charity ache even more, ache with desire and need to feel Vanessa everywhere and all at once. Vanessa watched her face with precision, watched for the little breaks and cracks she revealed, only to Vanessa as she found the most intimate places on her body. Charity was whimpering into Vanessa as she held her close.

“Please Vanessa… touch me, I need you” Charity whispered. Vanessa laid at the side of Charity, nudged her thighs open and began her torturous onslaught against her skin. Vanessa shuffled her left hand under Charity’s body and held her close while her right hand cupped her at her most intimate place. Charity groaned into Vanessa’s neck and gasped as she felt Vanessa’s gentle fingers slip over her soaking wet core and begin to circle the hardening bud. Charity gasped hard and wound her hands into Vanessa hair, pulling it hard.

“Please babe…Fuck me” Charity cried, raising her hips up to meet Vanessa’s thorough fingers. Vanessa took her instruction and lowered her nimble fingertips to where Charity was on fire. She slowly circled the wet entrance, teasing every last gasp and plea out of Charity.

“You know I’m not going anywhere right?” Vanessa whispered, still torturing Charity, edging them inside for a second then retracting them. Charity cried out and nodded against her.

“Tell me…Charity I need you to tell me, tell me you know I’m here, I’m real and I’m staying” Vanessa felt herself sound desperate as Charity continued to nod into her chest, hips frantic and vicious.

“Yes…I…” “I’m yours…” Vanessa spoke over her and pushed deep inside her lover with two strong fingers. Charity instantly cried out as she and Vanessa felt herself grip onto Vanessa’s fingers. Vanessa slowly fucked her girlfriend, sliding all the way out of her then pushing them as deep as she could. She knew this was the only way Charity would feel full, and that’s what she needed, to be filled with all of Vanessa, all her love. “You’re so tight Charity” Vanessa spoke, her dirty mouth only spurring Charity on to rock against her hand. Charity couldn’t breathe for moaning, her breathes short and sharp as she felt herself slowly descending into oblivion but she needed more.

She needed that blackout.

“Harder…Ness…Hard” Charity begged, hips raising to meet Vanessa as she pace quickened. Vanessa sped her fingers up, pushing faster inside the other woman.

“No..babe..harder not faster…fuck me hard” Charity realised she sounded pathetic but she needed this. Needed it from Vanessa. Vanessa released her fingers from inside her and added a third finger, pushed hard into her and felt her body grip them with her tight walls. She pulled them back and pushed again, hard, watching as Charity’s whole body jerked at the force. Charity cried out with the throb, biting her lip hard. Vanessa watched intently, nervously but continued with her onslaught.

“Mo..more” Charity cried, her eyes brimming again with tears. Vanessa pushed once more, holding onto her with all her might.

“I don’t want to hurt you Charity…” Vanessa whispered kissing gently against her mouth. Charity kissed back and rolled her hips once more onto Vanessa’s hand, the friction against her clit bringing her crashing down in pleasure. Vanessa held onto her tightly as she came, held her shaking body against her own.

Vanessa continued to kiss her softly and wrapped her arms round her, pulling the covers over them both in the process.

“Ness…I love you”

x


End file.
